Cherry Blossoms in the Spring
by Joselyn-Greenleaf
Summary: Mir/OC romance. It's going to have drama also...A gray eyed woman meets a lecherous monk, a Half Dog Demon, and a girl from the future, secrets are revealed from Suki's life, will that destroy Miroku and Suki's relationship?PG13 due to Inuyasha's bad lang
1. The Grey Eyed Beauty, Suki

Cherry Blossoms in the Spring  
  
Authors Note: Okay, so the titles really corny…sorry…I couldn't think of a better one…so if you guys can…please feel free to review and tell me your ideas…  
I'll put a review up, and let you all have a link to what Suki looks like.  
  
Chapter one ::The gray eyed beauty, Suki.::  
  
  
  
Gray eyes turned to the sounds of high pitched screams, the golden haired woman stood, "I wonder if someones in trouble." As she continued walking the screams became clearer, Suki hid behind a bush watching a silver haired demon strangling someone that looked like a monk.  
~~~~  
  
Miroku tried to get Inuyasha to stop choking him, "Please…I was dreaming…I didn't mean to…"  
  
Inuyasha stopped strangling him for a moment, "YOU TOUCHED MY ASS! MINE! NOT KAGOMES! MINE!!!! AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE OKAY WITH THAT?! GUESS AGAIN!!!" Thus, he began strangling the lecherous monk, once again.  
  
Kagome sat with Shippo in her lap picking flowers in a field not too far from where Inuyasha and Miroku were. Shippo looked around, "Somethings coming…" Kagome stood up looking around, "I don't see anything, Shippo…"  
~~~  
  
Suki quietly snuck away from the bush, the scene getting a little too violent for her taste. She walked down into the field that her father and her visited often when she was a child.   
She started to emerge from the forest when a girl called, "Don't move!"  
Of course, Suki being caught off guard stumbled over a rock, and landed face first on the ground before Kagome could fire.  
  
Kagome looked at the girl who had landed face first in the mud.  
  
Suki stood wiping the mud off her face, "I apologize, did I intrude? I didn't mean to really, please, lower your bow."   
  
Kagome looked at her bow, and then back at Suki, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Suki, Suki Hikomaru…And you are?"  
  
Shippo looked back to see Inuyasha and Miroku coming from the forest, Kagome still had Suki a bow point.   
  
"Kagome, what's going on? Does she have a shard?!" Inuyasha asked glaring at the girl as if to see a shard in her.  
  
"No…No shards…"  
  
Miroku wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask, "Then why do you have her at arrow point?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "She just popped up, and she kind of scared me."  
  
Suki stared at the monk, the dog…thing…and Kagome, "Uh, yes, I am still here…so…if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now…."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha grabbed her by the collar of her kimono.  
  
_Oh Kami-sama, I am so screwed. _Suki thought.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, "Alright, gimme your name…"  
  
Suki stared wide eyed, "You have dog ears!!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, "GIVE ME YOUR NAME WENCH!"  
  
"Yeash! No need to be bitchy about it! My name is Suki Hikomaru."  
  
Miroku stared shocked, "Of the Hikomaru dynasty?"  
  
Suki nodded slowly.  
  
"They were all killed two years ago in an attack! You lie!"  
  
Suki looked saddened by the mention of her family, "No, I was the only one left, when my father went to war, my mother sent me to my aunt's home, I am the only one left."  
  
Miroku's eyes softened, "I am sorry, I did not know."  
  
The gray eyed woman looked up, "It's quite alright, most people don't believe me, so I am quite used to it."  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, do you think that maybe she could tra-"  
  
"No! Absolutely NOT!"  
  
Kagome glared, "Sit boy."  
  
_THUD_  
  
"Holy Kami-sama how'd you do that?!" Suki asked inspecting the crater that Inuyasha's body had made.  
  
Miroku walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You see those prayer beads?" he asked pointing.  
  
Suki nervously answered "yes"  
  
"They keep him bound by that one word…sit."  
  
Suki just couldn't believe it, she met a dog, who was bound by the word Sit? Amazing.  
  
Miroku's right hand slid lower and grabbed her butt, a loud squeak was heard.  
  
"GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF'A HER YOU LECHER!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"My apologies." Miroku removed his hand from Suki bum.  
  
Suki stared, "Oh, um, uh…I should be going now…"  
  
Miroku and Kagome both asked at the same time, "Why don't you stay with us?"  
  
Suki looked at both of them, "Really?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah sure, why not…I could use another girl to talk to…being around these guys all day…kind of gets to ya."  
  
"NOT A CHANCE KAG-"  
  
"Sit boy"  
  
_THUD_  
  
Suki looked at Kagome, then Miroku, who nodded, "Alright…I'll stay."  
  
"WENCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YO-"  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!"  
_THUD, THUD, THUD ,THUD,THUD!  
  
  
_Authors Note: Okay, that's the end of this chapter…Tell me what you think. I'm going to have it be a Mir/OC romance, unless you want it to be Ses/OC or something…Just review and tell me which couple you want. I'm not going to have Sango in this fic. Sorry you all…Well Review please!!


	2. Inwhich the lecher finds a follower

Autors Notes: Well, I didn't get many reviews for this…But I'm going to continue writing this because I truly love this story. So please review, but if not, fine with me. Sorry for the long wait.  
  
:Chapter Two: In which the Lecher, Finds a Follower…  
  
  
It had been two weeks since Suki joined the group, and she was still a little out of date on how things went.  
*  
Suki walked beside Miroku while Inuyasha and Kagome fought up ahead.  
  
"Do they always do this?" Suki turned her head to look at the monk beside her.  
  
"Always…It's amazing…they never seem to stop."  
  
They fell into silence once again and continued along as the tried to avoid running over Inuyasha, currently stuck in a crater.  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME SAY THE 'S' WORD!"  
  
"WENCH! YOU DO AND I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR AS-"  
  
"SIT"  
  
**_THUD  
  
_***  
  
Kagome and Suki sat next to each by the fire watching Inuyasha pace around the camp and Miroku sit peacefully staring at the flames.   
  
"What are those for?" Suki asked, getting up and taking a seat next to Miroku.  
  
"These?" He asked pointing to the prayer beads on his arm.  
  
"Yes…Is you're arm broken, or something?"  
  
"No…These are prayer beads…They help to keep my wind tunnel closed." He smiled at her softly.  
  
"Wind tunnel?" She asked looking at him, full of curiosity.  
  
"Yes, it's a family curse that dates back to my grandfather, every child in this family since then, has had one…And if I do not make it-"  
  
"Oh god, here we go…"  
  
Miroku clasped her hands softly and looked into her eyes, "Would you bear me a son?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"LECHER BACK OFF!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice echoing throughout the forest.  
  
"Don't you think you might quiet it down just…a bit Inuyasha?" Suki asked, "We don't want every demon in the forest to come over here." Kagome and Miroku nodded they're agreement.   
  
Suki continued sitting by the monk tracing the prayer beads with her finger softly, watching the reflection of the flames on the glass beads.  
  
"They are lovely beads…I've never seen any in such a color, they are quite unique."  
  
Miroku smiled and nodded, "I got them from my master, when I was a beginning monk."  
  
"Ah." She nodded and looked around, "It seems there's no place to lay for me, I forgot to gather my supplies."  
  
"Well, you could always lean against me." Miroku said with a grin.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked on bewildered by the girl softly leaning her head on the monks shoulder, the monk's grin grew wider.  
  
Miroku grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders and smiled as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"It seems I have a new friend." He whispered softly to himself.  


'She's a beautiful woman.'  
  
*  
  
The next morning a well rested Suki and Miroku began getting ready while Inuyasha scouted the area. Kagome and Suki were carrying on a whispered conversation while Miroku sat peacefully, meditating.  
  
"So do you like him?" Kagome asked incredulously.  


"I think I do, he's so nice, and sweet…He's great!…Aside from his wondering hands."  


"Aww, You have a crush!" Kagome winked.  
  
"A what? Cr-ush?" Suki stared.  
  
"It's where a girl or a guy likes someone, but they don't tell them."  
  
"Oh…then yes, I have a…crush."  
  
Miroku stood as Inuyasha approached, "There's nothing out there."  
  
"Great! Then we can go right ahead to jewel shard detecting!"  
  
Suki stood looking at the immensely perky Kagome, "Jewel shard?"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her, "What!? Do you have one!?" He lifted her by place his hands under her arms, and once lifted, shaking her vigorously in hopes to find a shard.  
  
"N-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop it! You're scaring the poor girl!"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed, "I don't think she has a shard."  
  
He dropped Suki to the ground.  
  
"Ow…Excuse me, but what gives you the right to do that?!" She asked poking Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"You better watch it wench…I'm no mood today." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh really? Well I am in no mood to be shaken and then dropped. You stupid Ha-"

  
Miroku quickly intercepted Suki and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her with him, "Now now Miss Suki, no need to get Inuyasha angered." He said loudly enough for the hanyou to hear, "He really did deserve that..." Miroku whispered in her ear, grinning.

"I HEARD THAT MIROKU!!!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Oh! Well then, My apologies!"  
  
The rest of the trip Miroku's hand was held by Suki's.  
  
  



End file.
